The Story of Evil
by Lita Aquaheart
Summary: Two twins are born, a boy and a girl. The girl grows up to be an evil princess, and the boy her loyal servant. Her servant of evil. Based off of the Evil Saga. Rated T for the use of a guillotine.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Vocaloid, or the evil saga. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a kingdom of yellow. The queen had just given birth to two twins, a girl and a boy. The boy's name was Len, and the girl's Rin. They had great times playing with each other. But by the tine they had turned three, the king had grown very angry.<p>

What if the prince should grow up and try to over throw him? The king did not want to risk such things, so he called one of his servants before him.

"Take the prince away. Raise him to be a servant, and nothing but a servant. I don't want him to have any desire to rule. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," the servant replied. "I will see to it right away."

The queen had been eaves-dropping, and was distraught at what she had heard. She couldn't let her child be raised without the love of a mother! But she couldn't go against the king's orders. So, she decided she would go with the servant. That wouldn't be disobeying the king, but she would still be able to watch over Len.

* * *

><p>The time came, and Len was being carried away in a horse carriage with the servant and his mother inside. He was looking mournfully outside the back window at Rin, who had to be held back from chasing after the carriage. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't understand why this was happening. Why was Len being taken away?<p>

"Don't cry."

The last thing Rin saw was Len mouthing those words.

"Don't cry."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short! I promise the rest of the chapters will be MUCH longer. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vocaloid or the Daughter of Evil. Servant of Evil, Message of Regret, or Re_Birthday.**

* * *

><p>Rin was pacing back and forth in the courtyard. Today was the day, and he would be arriving any moment now. Any moment now, and she would be able to see her twin. It had been so long, it seemed. In reality, it had been only eight years, but it may as well have been eight centuries.<p>

During that time, the King had become very sick, deathly sick. And with her mother away, Rin was basically running the country, and having been raised to be a greedy, spoiled, selfish person, (and considering she was only eleven at the time), she wasn't doing a very good job of taking care of the kingdom, but she refused to accept any help from any servants.

But now, she would have someone she could trust to help her. Someone she could smile with, laugh with, and talk to. And he would be arriving any minute now.

She heard the sound of hooves against a road, along with the rolling of the wheels on the gravel. She knew at once it was him. The person she had waited for these long years. She could finally see. . .

"LEN!" She ran and jumped, giving him a remarkably powerful hug that knocked him to the ground.

"Len, I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long! Can you believe it's been eight years since we last saw each other? I missed you so much! How have you been? Did they treat you okay? Oh, it's great to see you again!" Rin exclaimed, all in one breath.

Len smiled. "I missed you too, Rin."

Rin couldn't help but notice that her mother didn't come put of the coach. "Where's mom?" she asked.

Len suddenly became very interested in the patterns on the ground. "Well, it was such a big difference between palace life and village life, it was quite a shock for her, and. . ."

"Len, tell me what happened!" Rin said, starting to become worried.

"She didn't make it."

"Len, I'm so sorry . . ."

"It's alright! I'm not sad, because now I can be with milady." Len smiled at Rin.

So, they picked up where they left off, enjoying each others company. Rin was a bit bossier than when they had last seen each other, and Len acted a bit more humble than Rin remembered. But they were still the same people. Nothing could change that, they were still twins, and they still cared for each other.

One day, Len had wanted to show Rin something at the beach. So, to the beach they went. Len had brought a bottle and a piece of paper. Rin wasn't sure why, but she came along anyway.

"I learned a tradition from the townsfolk," Len began, "That if you write a wish on a piece of paper, you should put it in a bottle and send it out to sea. Because if the bottle doesn't break, your wish is sure to come true."

Rin thought he was joking, so she played along, standing on the side with her arms crossed, while Len wrote the note. It was only when Len was on his knees in the sand, placing the bottle in the water that she began to realize that he wasn't joking. "Len, are you really serious about this?" she asked, "That can't possibly make your dreams come true."

"Would her highness like to try as well?" Len asked.

"This is a game for peasants," Rin replied. "I don't need to try." Then she saw Len's expression. Well, it wasn't exactly his expression. But she knew he was offended by her comment. He wasn't _showing_ that he was offended exactly, but she could still tell he was, and so she felt bad.

"I mean…doesn't Len already make all my wishes come true?"

Len smiled in reply.

"What are you wishing for, anyway?" Rin asked curiously.

"I wished for Rin-sama's breasts to grow large."

"EH?"

"Kidding!" Len smiled. "I really wish for her highness to always be happy and smiling."

"Well, if that's all you want, then stay with me…always…I'm the happiest when I'm with you!" Rin told him honestly with a smile.

"Really?" Len asked. "I would be very glad if I could stay with Milady forever."

And such was the earlier life of the two twins. Always together, always making each other happy. It seemed that life would go on like this forever, it's like of one were to have a pleasant dream, and that person does not want to be woken from it.

In such peaceful times, no one would ever suspect how tragic the road ahead would be for the princess and her servant. Although, it is difficult to think of unpleasant things when one feels so peaceful and happy, especially when the source of that peace and happiness is standing right next to you, smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, or Re_Birthday. All things copyright their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not to far away, there was a Country of Green. The Country of Green also had a princess, though she wasn't spoiled and selfish. She was thirteen years old at the time, and had silky, teal colored hair. Her name was Miku. The father, Gakupo, however, had a mind only for expanding his kingdom. And he sometimes let it get in the way of things that really mattered, like family for instance.<p>

There was a nearby kingdom, the Blue Kingdom. The kingdom had a prince. In order to combine the Country of Green and the Blue Kingdom, Gakupo had his daughter try to get Prince Kaito to fall in love with her, so they would eventually get married, combining the kingdoms.

"Smile at him, make him feel special." Gakupo instructed.

"Yes father," Miku replied. For she knew very well it was her duty as a princess to help her kingdom in whichever way she could. It didn't really matter what she really thought of the prince. After all, what was to be gained if she did refuse?

"You and the prince will meet this evening. You are dismissed."

And so they did meet. Miku's long hair was done up in two pigtails, as usual. She had a simple, but elegant, silky white and green dress on. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and walked down the stairs to the dining hall. Kaito was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. He took her hand and led her to the long dining table. He had a brilliant smile, with his shining white teeth complimenting his blue hair nicely. He pulled out her chair, and she sat down, returning a smile of her own.

They talked as they waited for their food to come. He was charming and collected, she was sweet and affectionate.

But Miku couldn't help feel that everything she did, it all was a lie. Every smile she gave was a fake smile. Every time she laughed, it was only for her kingdom. It wasn't because she was actually happy.

But what was even worse, was the fact that the smiles he gave her were real. She was making him genuinely happy, and she wasn't herself. She was fake; a fraud. And he was buying her lies. It made her want to scream; to tell him to run away while he still had the chance. Run away from all the deception.

But she couldn't. She had a loyalty to her kingdom and her father. If her father thought that joining the Blue and Green kingdoms was best, that is what she would need to do, no matter how she felt.

This was her daily life. She was forced to lie for her kingdom. But it couldn't be helped. It was her duty. And after all, a princess who didn't help her kingdom wasn't suited to be a princess at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super short chapter, the soul purpose of this chapter was basically to explain Miku and Kaito's situation. The next chapters will be much longer, I assure you.<strong>


End file.
